Ties of a Sweet Sour Life
by AcroKat
Summary: Momoya Ichiyami - who also is called 'Mo' or 'Sis' by the younger kids - lives alone on the west side of Heartland. Her Dueling skills are slightly above the average Duelist, and in her life she feels that there is someone in need of her... Follows the storyline of ZeXal anime and some not.
1. Chapter 1

Duel 1

(Momoya's Point of View)

"Is she asleep?"

"Looks like she is."

"Uh oh, look at Instructor Suoh*."

"Miss Ichiyami, wake up!"

A yawn escaped from my mouth. Sitting up slowly, I swept back strands of my short, violet hair behind my ear. Glancing up, I saw Suoh, Class 2-A's English literacy teacher, staring down at me.

"Was your nap a good one, Momoya Ichiyami?" Suoh asked, the tone in her voice not changing. I could tell it was rhetorical.

"Honestly, this is your third day of school and this is another time I've caught you sleeping during class."

I looked at her with my tired eyes. "Another time?"

"The fifth time to be precise." Sayuki Umashiro whispered and shook her head.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

A snicker was heard. I noticed a few of the girls were giggling, and so were some of the boys. A quick glower from Sayuki and silence ensued. The signs of a faint smile fell upon her. I mouthed a silent 'thanks' and fell asleep once again.

...

"Again with that combo, Mo?"

Again with that combo, my butt. I was playing with Sayuki during free period with our favorite game.

Duel Monsters.

Only on a tabletop, though, since I forgot my Disk. Again.

"I can't help it. I'm still trying to create new strategies." Looking downcast, I set down a card. I stole a glance at my side of the field:

Howl of the Wild was activated not long ago. Same with Poison Fangs.

I had summoned King of the Beasts last turn and Synchro Summoned Naturia Beast. As addition to Naturia Beast's strength, I equipped Black Pendant to it, for a total of 2700 Attack power.

Now my eyes were scanning her side of the field:

Two Charmer monsters - Wynn and Aussa - both in Familiar Possessed forms. Each with an Attack of 1850. They whittled and chiseled at my Life, bringing it down to a measly 200 while Sayuki's was at 3400 Life Points.

Exactly how was my combo the same?

"Looks like I haven't got a choice left. I attack Wynn with King of the-!"

"NO!"

I fell out of my chair in slight shock. I sat up and looked over at Sayuki. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh for crying out loud! We're in high school and yet you still threaten to cry like you did when we were kids?" I scowled at her. Her lower lip quivered slightly.

"Idunwanmamunstorsdestahh!" I shook my head. Not this blubbering speech again. Since you don't understand Sayuki's talk, she's currently begging for mercy.

"Stop complaining!" I gave an unamused expression. "In the real world of Duel Monsters, Duelists don't show mercy just because your favorite comrade is being attacked!"

Just by looking at my monsters, I had a feeling that they were beginning to look uneasy.

"You know you can always forfeit, since you only have two of your friends on the field and no support cards to back them up..."

Sayuki sighed at my comment. She knew I was right. Because of her carelessness she forgot to add another line of defense.

She looked up at me and spoke, "I hope they can forgive me..." A sigh escaped me. Sayuki treasured those cards; they were her friends, aside from me.

"Then I attack Wynn with King of the Beasts. In addition, Poison Fangs activates."

Sayuki Umashiro - 2000 LP

Momoya Ichiyami - 200 LP

Now was the finishing blow. "Activate Wild Nature's Release."

Naturia Beast's original Attack looked as though it doubled due to the Spell Card and the Equip card.

"I see. Up to 4400." Sayuki smiled weakly as both Charmers were sent to the Graveyard.

Sayuki Umashiro - 0 LP

Momoya Ichiyami - 200 LP

"That's a wrap!" I exclaimed and shuffled my cards together.

"You're even good without your Disk, Momoya."

An underclassmen spoke up. "As expected of the top 2nd year No. 1 Duelist!"

"Amazing!"

Several students from Class 1 - D crowded around. It was almost suffocating.

"Make me your pupil!"

"I wanna learn from upperclassman Ichiyami!"

"We think you should enter Duel Monster Events!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. She's busy enough as it is! Don't go giving her peer pressure." Sayuki tucked her Deck away with a pout-like scowl.

"That's very thoughtful, everyone. But if I were to enter in a tournament, I'd do it for respect." I commented. "And I'm not incredibly good like you guys think."

"Mo-!"

"Anyway, school ends in less than 45 seconds, so I've got to go home and get ready for work." I spoke as I lifted my hand for silence.

(The sound of school bells chiming)

"Work?" Sayuki questioned as we walked down the block. "Since when have you had a job?"

"The cleaning, remember? That job's precious to me since Dad taught me everything for it." I stopped walking and looked down at my feet. My everyday shoes were scuffed up already.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." She looked over in my direction. "How about I help you make some melonpan. That'll make you feel better." Sayuki grasped my wrist and was dragging me.

"Oh. No thanks. I've got to get the back yard of it in shape." I spoke as I looked over at her. Sayuki's been my only childhood friend and I've known her since we were first years of junior high school.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I nodded. "Yeah. Later!" I waved goodbye as she turned down the walk towards the direction of her abode.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO(Third Person)

Tall skyscrapers stood and loomed overhead. The scenery of the city of Heartland could be seen from every window that looked out on the erected buildings. Half past 3 pm, the chime of bells rang throughout the city.

At a building towards the west, a figure stared out the glass that touched from ceiling to floor. The figure, a boy no older than 15, slowly rested the palm of his right hand against it. His emerald green eyes gave a lustrous shine, and his semi-curly salmon colored hair made him stand out. His clothing was unique and the color choice consisted of various hues of red and shades of golden fabric with grayish white elegant sleeves with matching pants and a pair of pinkish brown boots that almost reached his knees. His creamy complexion reflected from the glass pane as he gazed outside.

A sigh passed through his lips as he pulled a card from his Deck with his free hand and looked at it.

"It's stuffy in here. I think you'd agree, too, Aztec Mask Golem." the boy heaved another sigh as he looked back out. Suddenly, an unseen hand from above snatched the card from the boy's hand.

"Oi, you're talking to yourself, brat." a smug voice rang. The owner of the voice was a young man, much like the boy, but a couple years older. He had vibrant hair colors - a raspberry back which stuck out in an upward and downward way and long blonde bangs in the front. His eyes were a color very close to a reddish violet. A cross-like scar went from above his right eye down to the right side of his cheek, his skin tone being a light tan. His clothing looked very much like the younger boy's, though his top was longer and the rest made it look like a waist-length coat with hues of yellow and his boots that reached his knees were black with laces.

"Brother, give it back!" the younger boy then tried to reach it and the older boy raised his arm higher and looked at it. "Your face is priceless, kid!" he laughed. III, said younger boy, got slightly red in the face as he tried grasping his treasured card back into his custody. "I'm not a kid anymore, Brother!"

"Sure you aren't. You can so get this treasure of yours with your height!"

"That's enough, IV!" a new voice spoke. Hearing him being call, IV cringed and lowered his arm. III swiped the Aztec Masked Golem card from the older boy's lightly tan, long fingers.

"V..." IV glanced over his shoulder. V was quite a tall man, though he was seated on one of the couches, a book in hand. His complexion was a pale cream color and piercing, deep azure eyes. His hair was long and reached his calves; it was a shade of bluish grey with a few lavender bangs and a single bright blue bang. He was slender, much like the other two and his attire was very similar to IV's, though his choice of colors was an indigo shade and wore long slacks and a pair of heeled boots.

"You are fully aware that you are not to tease III. It's completely unnecessary." he spoke as he flipped a single page as he glared at his middle brother.

"Brother V!" the salmon-haired boy looked over at V.

"Tch..." IV looked away, a sneer on his face. "Don't butt in."

A suffocating silence followed with tension straining it. III then slipped his prized card back into his Deck and quickly left the room and the door closed behind him.

"III." a young voice spoke from behind. The young boy turned his head and looked down. A child, much younger looking, grasped III's hand, his single golden eye staring up into his green eyes. Half of his face was hidden behind a mask, where only his right eye and mouth could be seen. Long, faded blonde hair was pulled into a low braid that draped over his right shoulder.

"Tron..."

"Something wrong, III?" Tron tilted his head slightly, his mouth molding into a frown and his braid swaying. "Just a little tired," III sighed. "They're fighting again. Well, IV is."

Tron glanced over in the room. IV was gripping V's collar, rage coloring his face. V was easily prying IV's hands off with an extremely cold stare. Tron then released III's hand and stepped towards the door, it opening and he entered.

"You two shouldn't be fighting." His gaze moved over to IV, who flinched.

"I have something that only III and IV can accomplish at the moment."

"You have a task?" III asked.

Tron nodded, "I was meaning to say it, but I almost forgot about it after watching my cartoons." V then looked back into his book, his expression not changing.

IV scoffed. "Sounds like an errand if you ask me. I bet it's useless, just like III."

"I'm not useless!"

"Enough!" Tron shouted. IV just looked over at him, his brows knitted together.

Tron spoke again, folding his arms as he stepped over to the glass and looked out at Heartland.

"On the west side of the city, there is a cottage near a temple. A friend of mine happens to have been holding onto something of use that will help in the future." He turned his gaze away from the window.

"Go to this address and ask for a Hirota Ichiyami."

Tron then handed a slip of information to III, who read it carefully.

"Let's go, kid." IV grumbled and stormed out of the room.

III followed him, mumbling "I'm not a kid." as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

(Third Person)

"Man, why do I have to go with you?!" IV growled. He was quickening his pace, distancing himself from his brother. III was walking at a good speed. He was constantly looking at the sides of the roads and at the slip of paper with the address.

"We aren't anywhere close. We probably too a wrong turn."

"Or that we went a stupid back-way, idiot." IV mused.

"Stop calling me that!" III hissed slightly.

"Don't get your curls in a knot because we're lost."

III sighed. "Look. It's almost sunset ad I'm tired of walking."

IV grumbled in response. He didn't care if his feet were aching. "We'll get a bus or something..."

III managed to catch up in a pant. "It would be easier if Brother V got us there. But you had to go and make him angry."

"Hmph. Whatever."

It had apparently been a couple of hours past the time they started. It seems that it would take some time to reach their destination. The air was slightly warm and many people were getting off work and heading home.

"What the hell does that say?!" IV then moved behind his younger brother. III was busy studying the information and almost walked into a street sign or two.

"Damn it! Are you listening, kid?"

"Aha," the boy then looked up at an oncoming street sign. "Sugitori is close by. We must be in the right area after all!"

IV growled. "I should have let you walk into those signs..."

"Did you say something, Brother?" III then glanced back at his brother, a questionable look on his face. IV remained silent. he now lost interest and was looking away.

III then just shrugged and looked around for someone to talk to. His gaze drifted over to a grocer who was bringing in empty wooden cases from the front of the store.

"Excuse me sir!" The man looked up as he lifted four half-empty

crates. III had come up to him. Sure enough, the man was wearing a manager tag. IV glanced over in the direction his brother went and was watching the conversation from the corner of his left eye. He noticed the expressions that the manager was displaying: mild shock to a pondering look. The manager then told III to wait where he was for a few moments as he went inside. He returned and handed him a round, lumpy parcel. III then bowed, thanking the man for his time and ran back up to IV.

"What were you doing over there for?" the older teen looked suspiciously at his younger brother.

"Asking how far we are. He says that the Ichiyami Estate is the second right from here." III answered and held the bag with his hand. "He even asked for us to deliver these to Mr. Hirota Ichiyami."

IV looked over and tugged at the bag with his fingers. "Well, what the hell's in there?" His brother shrugged and they continued walking.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO (Momoya's Point of View)

The evening sky was kissing the sun goodnight and sunset fell upon the area. Looking onto the horizon, my eyes gave off a look close to being glassy. I inhaled the evening air; it was wonderful as was the breeze. My short violet hair fluttered around my head.

The sound of light barking was coming my way. A small weigh bumped against my leg and I looked down. Kiki - my young Japanese Spitz was looking up at me in a playful manner, her eyes sparkling. I smiled at her sadly; she probably wanted to play with me. It was just the two of us...

"Kiki, I can't play with you at the moment." I apologized as I knelt down to pet her head. She tilted her little, white head as if asking why.

"Well, back to cleaning!" I exclaimed in a singsong voice as I twirled the broom that was already in my hand.

"Did you hear that?"

Something then made me almost jump out of my clothes in fright at the sudden comment. Instinct told me to run and hide until whoever it was was gone. I ran, with the broom in my hand, to the back of the temple and looked around for a hiding place. There were several trees with plenty of foliage.

'Gotta hurry.' I thought as I started to climb a large plum tree. 'Gotta hurry.' Footsteps were faint but I heard them. They had stopped in front of the temple.

"I don't hear anything..."

"But I heard something, Brother."

Something white was moving underneath by the trunk where I was hiding. Kiki was sitting obediently in front, her tail wagging.

"Shh!" I whispered. "Kiki, go away!" Kiki replied with a series of happy barks. Oh crap, now whoever was here is going to find me! Curse you, Kiki!

"I hear something!"

"Yeah, stupid. That's a dog." The second voice was a little deeper than the other voice. Kiki continued to bark happily as she tried to leap up the tree. I tried shooing her away and shushing her. Me, who was waving my hand in order to shoo her away, was shaking some of the lower foliage of the tree, causing a rustling.

"Now what is that?" the second person spoke. I watched as Kiki sat down in front of my hiding place.

"Hello, is anybody here?" the younger voice from before called out. Footsteps were now thumping against the ground causing Kiki to look behind her. I peeked down a little and saw two sets of feet: one pair in an nice maroon and the other an ebony black.

'C-Crap!' I thought in panic.

"Oi! Is someone up there?" the deeper voice shouted. He sounded annoyed.

'Think fast, self!' "Wooooooooooo! I am the Great Plum Tree of Kibounai Shrine! I am the Guardian of this sacred place!" I shouted as I shook some branches quite a bit.

"What kind of name is that?!"

"Hello, this is the Ichiyami estate, right?"

I froze slightly. "Answer us, or are you afraid to ask us 'Great Plum Tree'?" The tree gave a sudden shake as though a tremor somewhat went through it. Snaking my arms around a semi-thick branch, I planted myself in a firm position. Another shake went through.

"Brother! You shouldn't be doing that!" I peeked a little. The maroon boots were moving around frantically.

Faint giggling could be heard near the entrance. There were a pair of uniforms that matched my own.

They were girls from Class 2-C.

"Hey, didn't we pass that house? You know, that strange girl from Class 2-A lives there."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Too bad she lives there all alone."

"She lives alone? Why, her parents live with her, right?"

'They're talking about me?' I poked my head through the leaves and looked forward.

"Wah?!" Something then startled me to the fact and I tumbled out of the tree, bonking my head against a branch. Kiki was barking and doing something, though I had no clue what she was doing. I tried to reach my head with my hand, but it had become extremely sore and my arm went limp.

"Brother!" I felt something press against my neck. It was gentle. Pain went through my mind and I slipped into an unconscious state, blacking out completely.

0ooooo0ooooo0ooooo0

(Momoya's Point of View)

'Stupid! Stupid me! Why did I have to fall out of a tree?!' I was busy scolding myself for doing such a stupid act. My body, for some unknown reason, would warm up and cool down and warm up again. What's going on? Why am I feeling warm all of a sudden?

"Why the hell did we bring this...this monkey home with us?!"

"We had to, Brother. She's an injured girl. We couldn't leave her there."

"III, IV, tone your voices down. The girl is still recovering."

"I'll say! I'm going to force her awake whether she likes it or not!"

'You just try that, whoever you are.' I thought, sarcastically. My eyelids no longer felt heavy to me and I twitched slightly. Suddenly something brushed against my cheek. What was it?

"Wake up already, you little ki-!" Whoever that was made contact with my fist. I was pissed now. No, not because I was in pain, but because he was going to say 'kid' and he also called me a 'monkey'.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness!" My eyes fluttered open and my gaze was ever shifting. A young boy, with semi-curly salmon pink hair was looking at me with brilliant green eyes and a creamy complexion.

A pang of dizziness came over me and I fell backwards back on whatever I was lying on. I was looking around now. There was a handsome man near me; he was reading a book and was ever so often glancing up to look at me. Beautiful long pale blue hair and lavender bangs complimented his deep blue eyes and pale skin.

"Nice right hook." Eh? He looked a little familiar. Why is that?

"Great job, monkey! You're just lucky that you didn't break my jaw!" Someone was glowering over the young boy and myself. There was this guy around my age. His skin was tanned slightly and he had violet-red eyes that seemed to match most of his hair. His bangs were a vivid shade of blonde. A scar went from above his right eye down to his cheek. He was clutching his chin with his hand.

"Hey, you're just lucky I didn't punch you where it really hurts - in the gut." I gave a sharp leer at the guy. "And how dare you call me a KID, which is as worse as being called MONKEY!" I hissed at him. He looked like he was going to punch me or something like that.

"Why you little -!"

"Brother, calm down!"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when she's here?!"

"You can stop an be grateful that I'm someone useful." I mumbled.

"Like hell you're useful! You just punched me in my damn chin!" he shouted.

"Son of a...let me see your chin." I sighed heavily.

"Why?! So you could punch it agai-HEY, LET GO!" God, he was complaining even when I want to help him. I had pulled him forward from where I was resting and pressed my finger against the area where I punched. He cringed a bit and jerked away.

"Go put some ice on that." I huffed. That ungrateful boy looked at me for some odd reason.

"Hey...it's not everyday you find someone like me." I smirked slightly as I rested the side if my head against my knee.


	3. Chapter 3

(Momoya's Point of View)

"Someone like you?"

"Tch, like we need someone like you."

I huffed and looked away. "If you're someone that's in need of assistance -."

Silence filled the room. I guess my self-cutoff answer was extremely weird, but it was the truth! I was probably a helpful being to someone in dire need! The young boy cleared his throat, trying to break this tension. "Where we saw you, wasn't that the Ichiyami estate, miss...?"

'Uh oh. Think of something good, self!' "I'm going to shut up now." 'Wow, smooth move.'

"Miss?" I didn't respond. Now there was something about them, but what...? I didn't bother with that so I turned my back away from them. Instincts kicked in and I closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep. This was all too strange. I was in an unknown place with three good-looking boys.

Something felt weird on my neck, and it wasn't my hair. Trying to be brave, I slowly opened my eyes and looked out to my right, not facing whoever it was directly. Whatever it was was soft but was pressing against my neck.

"We're probably scaring her." Something then grabbed my shoulder and turned me over on my back. It was 'Scar Face'. A weird expression came over his face.

"She looks more like a liability to me."

His voice was startling me. "I'll let you have the pleasure of today's dish of my fan-service."

"IV, that's enough." Oh, so this guy was called...what? Did he say IV or Fo?

"Can it, V!" I heard him hiss. Flinching, I tried to tear my shoulder out of his grasp. Not good. After several attempts when he was distracted, my limb was aching from stress and the force I pulled on it with. I yelped slightly from the strain.

"You're hurting her, IV."

"Well, now we're even!" he snapped. Oh God, what was to become of me?

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, JERK!" I shouted loudly and slapped his hand away. I was officially angry. All I wanted was to be back home. This was abduction!

"What a feisty girl." Scar Face mused. "And a lively one."

The younger boy suddenly stood in between us, and I was surprised as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Leave her alone, Brother IV. All we wanted was answers to questions, but you're pretty much harassing her."

A very fake smile tugged at the corners of Scar Face's lips. "What the hell is your deal?! I was nice enough to apologize for punching you in your chin and yet your nails are digging in my skin!" I exclaimed.

The taller man was now stepping forward. He leaned over to the young boy and whispered something. I couldn't tell what it was, though.

"Miss, I apologize for my brother's actions." He was looking over at me. Such deep, blue eyes. They looked like brilliant sapphires.

"Yes, we didn't mean to frighten and bring you here. But we couldn't leave you lying like that on the ground where you fell." The younger one was speaking. His hair looked soft for some reason. I glanced away while continuing to rub my shoulder. A gentle hand was resting itself on me.

"Is your shoulder fine?" His emerald eyes were filled with concern. I wasn't quite sure. It was sore somewhat. Stupid Scar Face!

"Home...I want to go home." I muttered.

"Then I will take you home." He then offered his hand. It was slightly bigger than mine. An uneasy feeling came over me.

"It's all right. I don't bite." I saw a somewhat sad smile slowly appear.

"I'm fine. I can get home by myself." I slid my legs slowly to the front of the cushioned area. My legs looked fine enough to stand. As I set my feet on the ground, my legs felt like they were dragging me out. Very close to the door, I reached for the knob and turned it.

'I escaped! Banzai!' I cheered inside my mind. My legs were now carrying me down the hall towards an elevator. I heard something behind me.

"Miss, you shouldn't leave now! It's evening! At least allow me to help you home!" The young one followed me? But it was too late now, I was already in the elevator and the door was closing. I heard the ding and I started to descend downward...

'I'm going home...' I thought. 'My home with Kiki in Heartland is the same as Dorothy's home in Kansas with Toto.'

I then leaned against the wall, my back pressing against it. My shoulder was starting to feel sore again.

'What is it...What do those people want from me...?' A couple beads of sweat trailed down from my forehead. There was a sentence I heard before I blacked out from earlier.

"She doesn't have any parents."

"Mom...Dad..." I whispered as I drew closer to the bottom.

0ooooo0ooooo0ooooo0

'My head's killing me.' I thought. My legs received a chill from the night air and my skirt fluttered a little bit with my hair.

"I'll ask Sayuki if I could stay the night..." I mumbled out loud. A thought then struck me: I left my backpack at home. I mentally slapped myself from that stupid statement. Besides, Kiki must be waiting for me.

Sure enough, Kiki was hopping up and down and wagging her tail when I entered this traditional house. It's not three stories or anything, mostly on one solid floor with sliding doors and many rooms, including my own.

"I'm home." I called as I slid the door open and then closed it from behind. "Sorry I'm home late, Mom and Dad. Today was rough..." A sound came from my stomach. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since lunch today. And it was, what? 11:13 in the evening? Oh well, it was too late for a hot pot anyway.

I fixed myself a few rice-balls and felt my eyelids droop after adding the strawberry filling. Sleep wasn't an avoidable thing, I needed it. Making sure I had food in my belly, I munched on a rice-ball as I got dressed for bed and prepped things for tomorrow. Just as I finished the last of the snack, I collapsed from exhaustion on my bed and fell asleep.

0ooooo0ooooo0ooooo0

"Morning, Momoya!" Sayuki exclaimed cheerfully. I replied with a grunt and a nod. I wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked and looked closer at me. "Oh."

Dark circles were lined under my eyes and I looked distraught. Kiki had woken me up at 5:32 in the morning for a walk with a shower afterwards and what was worse was that I was hungry. Those rice-balls didn't fill me up.

"Hardly had breakfast..." I groaned.

"Aww, poor thing." she gave a pout. "Here, I'll go buy you a strawberry milk and a sandwich. How does that sound?" My stomach was growling with agreement.

"I'll be right back!" I watched as she ran off with her bag in hand. There were a couple empty school benches, and I decided to rest on one of them. A sigh escaped me as I leaned back and crossed my legs. Clouds hovered nearby, filled with a light shade of gray.

'Isn't it supposed to rain today?' I thought.

"Isn't it supposed to rain today, miss?" Oh man, that voice again. My body flinched with my mind and I fell off the bench. The boy from yesterday was sitting right next to me.

"Ow..." I whimpered as I smoothed my skirt out.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, miss." He then offered a hand to help me up. Reluctantly, I reached out to grab it, but my ears caught the sound of feet pounding against the campus ground of the school.

"Momoya, I got you your...who is this?" I caught a glimpse of Sayuki's bright green hair. She was standing at my side, a strawberry milk in one hand and a turkey lettuce sandwich in the other. The boy was looking over at the both of us back and forth.

"So your name is Momoya?" I twitched slightly.

"Um...who are you?" Sayuki asked him. I stood up and grabbed the sandwich and drink in my hands and walked off.

"Did I do something wrong?" he pondered.

"I apologize. Mo is pretty shy towards strangers."

0ooooo0ooooo0ooooo0

'That kid followed me?!' I thought as I was munching my sandwich. People following me is something I dislike. It makes me feel very uncomfortable. I took a big gulp of the sweet drink and wiped my mouth.

"Just who is he?!" I mumbled as I tossed the trash away. Now was not the time to think, I needed to grab my bag from the bench.

Just my luck, he was still there and talking with Sayuki.

"Mo!" I cringed a bit. From this distance, I could tell they were now friends. How do I know that? Well Sayuki has that ability to make complete strangers friends of hers.

"What...?" My legs didn't feel like moving anywhere than where I was. She was coming up to me with my bag and hers.

And that pink haired boy with the green eyes.

"Mo, this boy's name is Suri." she said with a smile.

"Suri..." I sounded like I doubted it. It sounded so much like the names from the previous night.

"Actually, my name is III." He was holding out his hand. "It is a pleasure to know your name now, Miss Momoya."

Silence ensued.

"Are you...blushing?" The boy, III, was looking at me curiously.

"Oh! I know. She's embarrassed!"

"Shut up, Sayuki!" I hissed. Oh God this was embarrassing. Besides, it's very hard to tell if I was blushing or not. Plus, this guy was a kid, probably years younger than me.

"Miss Umashiro, she doesn't seem to like the teasing." Thanks a bunch there.

"You're just lucky I don't have my black belt with me today." I growled. Sayuki laughed nervously.

"Ah." The boy reached into his pocket and pulled something out, holding between us. "You dropped this when we found you yesterday. I came by to return it." Handing it over, he bade farewell and left the premises, leaving me with the object in my hand.

My ace card.


	4. Chapter 4

"Duel?" I asked. "Here? And now?"

III nodded as a reply. "I want you to Duel me. I want to test your skills."

"Hey, Momo?" Sayuki leaned over towards me. "Did you bring your Disk this time?"

"Y-Yeah. I brought it this time."

Stress started to build up inside me. My thoughts were running amok. This feels like something is at stake.

"Is this an ante Duel?" I asked. My left hand felt a little cool. I swear that it felt like sweat was sliding down the back of my hand. Was I getting nervous?

He merely shook his head. A brief wave of relief ran over me. My heart-rate slowed a bit from it's fast pace. No ante meant that it didn't matter if I had won or not.

"Quit being cynical, Momo!" I heard her whisper. "Give him your usual one two!"

"What do you want me to do? Buckle his shoe?" I hissed sarcastically. Sayuki couldn't hold back her laughter and III wasn't quite sure what to make of us. Embarrassing, much?

"Is something the matter?" he then asked towards me.

"I'm sorry, III, but I can't at the moment because sch-."

DING DING DONG

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed as I trampled away towards the entrance with Sayuki in tow.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

"So the girl's name is Momoya, huh? She looks more like a 'Shri-." IV was cut off by III, who was setting freshly brewed tea down on a table.

"She is not a 'shrimp' or something." he said as he began to sit down in a vacant chair. "She's Momoya-san and she is just a quiet girl."

"Quiet like V, no doubt." IV smirked. He then rubbed the area where he had been punched in the chin from the evening before. There was one image in the back of his mind that kept on replaying - she looked as if she had tears in her eyes. "Though she'd be a fun 'toy' to mess around with, I guess."

Hearing the use of the word, V then stepped past IV and tapped him on the shoulder with his book. "Women are not to be taken lightly. The same is with young girls. You cannot just go around and think that a girl is a simple 'play-thing' to you." III nodded in agreement.

IV then sent a fiery glare at his older brother which was returned with an icy one. III sighed and then took a careful sip of his tea.

"Fighting is not the answer to everything." V spoke and then broke the glare off with the book in his hand and opened it. "The girl is named Momoya. Unknown surname. At an age of sixteen. Born on January 7. Height of 154.9 centimeters and weighs around 104 pounds. Eye color is a poppy red. Her hair color is a mix of three shades of violet and lives alone. Attends the public high school in Heartland and participates in many extracurricular activities."

"Holy -! How did you get that much on Shrimpy?!" IV growled slightly.

V didn't look over at him. "After III found out her current location and name, I did a data check on citizens who live in Heartland that match her description and name. She happens to be the only result of the search."

III then blinked for a second. "She is just a year older than I."

"Pfft, no wonder I had to carry her." IV scoffed and looked away.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

"A...Achoo!" I suddenly sneezed during English class. My nose itched a bit and I rubbed it.

"God bless you, Momoya-chan." the class said in somewhat perfected English. Suoh-sensei then tapped her ruler on her desk. My attention is something she wanted.

"Now, Momoya-san, please read the two lines on the top of the next page."

Next two lines? "Umm...

"I'm sorry, Momoya-san. 'Umm' isn't in the text." Suoh-sensei then closed the textbook and dismissed class. "Momoya-san, see me after class. Everyone else may go."

...

"What am I to do with you, Momoya-san?" Suoh-sensei planted her face in her manicured hand. "You can't read a single English word and you sleep through your classes."

I managed to stutter. "Not all of my classes. I'm passing everything else."

"Those classes have nothing to do with this class. You are to read the entire story of "The Odyssey by Homer" and translate it into Japanese."

I stood there flabbergasted. "B-But I-!"

"No buts, young lady. Do as I say for the assignments or you won't catch up with everyone in the next semester." Suoh-sensei then slid one of the desk drawers open and pulled out something and held it over to me.

"This is the paper version. Your due date is November of this year." I took it with a sullen expression. I didn't want to do this. With a heavy sigh and clutching the many papers in my hands I trudged out of the room.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Why oh why...I was walking ever so slowly as to not topple over. My arms were not used to many papers. I sighed, this just wasn't my day. 'Closing in on home.' , I thought. Just a stairway up to the top. I decided to test my balance on the first couple of steps and so far so good.

"Momoya-san?" Hearing my name like that made me lose my footing and I started to fall backwards and the papers were scattering. I was bracing for impact, but...nothing.

My eyes noticed long wisps of very faint blue hair in the wind and my back felt like I was leaning against something slender.

"Are you all right, Momoya-san?" This voice... It was...

"Y-You're V...right?" I didn't bother to look up. My mind was now trying to piece things together. I then found myself staring at long, slender fingers on my arms. So familiar, but why...?

My feet then reached ground. The hands didn't retreat from me. Something then caught my attention and I looked up a bit.

"Momoya-san!" My eyes caught sight of a salmon pink head coming my way. And a familiar red outfit.

"III?" I blinked in surprise. What was he doing here? He then reached the wooden banister that was very near me and was taking in deep breaths.

"H-Here you are. I thought you were lingering about on your school's campus." III's face was flushed slightly. Had he been running to look for me? "Nii-sama, why are you hands on her? Did she fall?"

"Momoya-san was about to tumble down the stairway." I glanced up and noticed that distinctive face from yesterday looking over at his younger brother. Were they really brothers?

"Um, okay, enough with the formalities. I'm sick of them." I managed to mutter out. The feeling of hands slipped away, and I felt balanced on my feet once again.

III then looked over at his older brother and nodded. "I apologize, Momoya," he spoke as he was regaining breath. "I didn't know." I glanced over at him.

He was taller than me.

Well that's no surprise since many people are taller than little me.

"Is there any particular reason for you to dislike them?" Now it was V's turn to ask me.

"Hearing it over and over and over again gives me a headache." I replied. It was only partially true. Stepping away for a bit, I picked up many of the scattered papers.

"I appreciate the help of not injuring my back. I can get back up the stair without help, though." My voice was barely above a whisper and I hurried along up the stairs with my usual fast and steady pace. The sound of footsteps were following me. I sheepishly glanced back. III and V were not too far behind. They were following me.

"Could you...stop following me...?"

"We just wanted to speak with you. I know yesterday's incident was rough on you and -" I cut III off with yelling.

"Rough? ROUGH?! Listen, I've dealt with rough before but that was plain terrible! And painful things so don't tell me that was rough!" My feelings, I think, were exploding right in front of me. I felt tears stinging my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. Dropping what I carried in my arms, I tried to wipe my tears and aimlessly ran off into the direction of my house.

"M-Momoya!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it." IV growled aloud as he was staring at his cards in a disgusted manner. No, he really liked his cards, there was something else on his mind.

"The hell with this. That damn girl. What does she have to do with this?!" His anger was going on a rampage. He remembered clearly that he dug his nails into her shoulder and threatened her.

"'That damn girl', IV?" Hearing his name, he took a sharp glance at the speaker. It was Tron.

"That damn girl, Tron. The one I had to carry. The one that we found at that tree. The one that punch me in the chin. She's a damn wench." IV growled again.

"I wouldn't go as far as to call young Momoya a wench, IV." Tron wagged his finger. "She's far too upset and...too different to be one."

IV gave a devilish smirk. He was thinking devious thoughts of how to perform more of his "fan service". "I'm going to find her and give her pretty little head of hers a mess and then I'm going to see if she can escape it." This was now made clear; he wasn't paying attention.

Tron stepped closer towards him. "Troubling her will make the whole situation worse, IV. She is essential-"

"Essential? Essential to what?"

"Momoya is essential to help exact revenge upon Dr. Faker."

IV and Tron turned their heads. V had returned with III following close behind. III's Disk was attached to his arm.

"What happened, V, III?" Tron's gaze then focused on the Disk.

"We brought up yesterday's experience and she ran off." III explained. "Momoya wouldn't stop running. I cornered her and well..."

"Heat exhaustion." V then looked a little over at III. "She fainted from heat exhaustion after their Duel."

"Oho, tell me Shrimpy lost!" IV had a hidden gleam in his eyes and gave the same devilish smirk.

"Well...in truth, she actually won against me." III looked sheepish. "She's good and I really mean that. She won with only 300 Life Points left."

"Her skill is...uncanny." V looked a little thoughtful. It was perplexing in some way.

Tron then smiled in an unusual way and was finding this interesting.

IV didn't look too happy. "You used your Pyro cards, right?" V shook his head as a reply.

"I didn't use any Numbers. Momoya defeated my OOPArts Crystal Alien with three monsters on the field." III then looked at his Deck which was in the slot. "It...It wouldn't be right to use something on someone who probably has no idea what a Number is."

"I thought this might happen." Tron rubbed his gloved hands together as he looked at the three. "This Momoya is someone who hates to lose and has won many Duels."

"If the data on this girl is correct, then she has not lost a Duel in four straight years." V then started to walk off into the direction of the west to take care of something.

"It sure is indeed warm out. Even I'm starting to sweat a bit." III wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I sure hope her current condition doesn't become severe."

"Go rest up, III." Tron then faced IV. "I have something to discuss with your brother."

"All right." And with that, III took his leave. Until he was out of earshot, IV then got up from his position and left also. He didn't want to hear anything else.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Dusk soon fell upon Heartland. The bellhop had started to gather the mail from the respectable postboxes in the lobby. As he reached the end of the boxes a letter he held from the box before fell to the ground. It was the strangest one there for it was somewhat rolled up in the similar manner of a scroll. His brow knitted with confusion and sent the rolled up letter upward to its destination.

A few minutes passed as the mail was riding its path safely and reached the target. Out of the chute it flew and landed on the ground. It then began to wriggle. A sapphire blue butterfly crawled out from a small space in the letter and clasped its legs onto it, lifting it in the air as several more of the same type flew out and held onto it.

There was a crevice large enough for them to fly through with the letter intact. This milestone journey was an easy feat for this kind of butterfly. They then flew underneath the door - where the crevice was - and flew into the room. IV was staring intently out the large window, his brows furrowed. A reflection of his was shown, he was still plenty mad.

"This is just a stupid matter." he spoke aloud to himself. "To think that this...woman is making my blood boil is beyond me." Well this was a first. It was true that he was loved by many girls in middle and high school years and was also well known around the guys. "It's almost like that punk from the finals of the tournament a year ago." He turned his back against the window and noticed the shimmering insects. They released their delivery and vanished as if they were fading lights. The rolled paper landed on the floor.

The hell, IV then thought as he leaned down to pick it up. What the hell was going on? Before he knew it, he was unraveling the paper and what he saw was kind of striking in his mind.

Written was fancy calligraphy on the parchment:

To the Duelist named III,

I apologize for my astonishing behavior during midday today. To think that I were to show shocking feelings. I regret having fled you and your eldest brother V. Please do forgive my complete and udder rudeness to you and your brother.

Sincerely, Momoya

IV then crushed this in his hands. This was complete nonsense. A girl sending a note that wasn't to him but to his younger brother. He recollected the address information and set out of the room and out of the building. He followed his way to Sugitori Street and followed round the bend. He then passed the shop where the owner gave III a bag. IV clearly remembered that the bag had contained sone fresh fruit.

The sun was then dipping down and disappeared from view. It had just became evening and it was a tidbit past eight. IV was still fully awake as he continued this mini trek. He then found himself in front of the Kibounai Shrine and looked about. A sudden thwack was heard. It sounded as though something were hitting tree trunks. IV heard it being repeated several times. What was it?

"Kiki, do you see any unsealed trees around here?" He sort of recognized this voice. The yip yapping thing caught his attention and he ducked behind a large bush. He then noticed what the sound was. The girl in front of him - maybe 15 yards away in a northeast direction- was Momoya. Her short hair was tied up with a ribbon in a short tail and she was dressed in the garb of the shrine maidens. A bow was gripped firmly in one hand.

...

"Kiki, do you see any unsealed trees around here?" I asked as I lowered my arm. I was busy sealing the trees in my yard with sutras of protection. I couldn't be too careful since this shrine is to be of hope, dreams, and a calming place for spirits. Kiki was bouncing and yapping and that was her reply.

At that instant I raised my bow once more. In my free hand energies gathered and formed a shining blue spiritual arrow. Attached to it was one of my homemade sutras. It brushed against my bow and flew straight into an unmarked tree with a thwack. I then twirled the bow in my hand and gripped it tight.

"Seems like our job is done for the night, Kiki, let's go back to the house before anything else." I watched as she ran around the area. She was so full of energy today as she started chasing fireflies. I then lost sight of her.

"Kiki...?" Nothing.

Then a series of yips. Unaware of where she was I used my bow in a way similar to a stick and poked the many obstacles. I heard a strange reaction. A hissing sound. Could be a cat, I thought. Surely she would cone back with me. I then turned on my heel and then walked down a stone pathway.

Something came to mind as I glanced down at the stones. "I know! I'll play the 'Syllable Game' I did when I was little!" A smile came to my face and I started down.

"Dark-Ma-gi-cian!" I stepped on them in a way like hopscotch. Another popped in my head.

"Az-tec-Ma-sk-Go-lem!" I then stepped on more. It came to my mind. Wasn't that III's favorite card from the Duel earlier?

"Na-tur-ia-Le-o-dra-ke!" The house was still a ways away, but I couldn't stop because this was fun. I was about to pass our koi fish pond as I continued.

"O-O-P-Ar-ts!" A smile grew on my face. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt a slight chill.

"The Syllable Game." It was faint, but it sounded like a whisper. "Who goes there?!" My voice almost vanished inside my throat as I made the exclamation. The sound of rustling leaves reached my range of hearing. Footsteps on the stones then replaced the rustling. Who was it?

"Well now, this is a huge development right now, isn't it?" This voice sounded a bit sickeningly sweet, though who did it belong to?

"I guess you don't recall my name, princess." I shuddered. Princess? "I'm III's older brother." III's brother? I only remember V. There was another?

Whoever it was was drawing closer and I felt like my back was up against a wall again. I backed away a bit, my cautious level rose up as I did. Something then brushed against my wrist, I think it was a hand or some other. My feet moved back a little, my position was now under a light close to the pond. Light then danced on someone else, well, his silhouette more like it. I caught a glance at spiked hair and gleaming eyes. The silhouette was much taller than me. It couldn't have been V, because he's a bit over six feet, then who was it?

He stepped closer and I could see better. Vivid blonde bangs could be seen and so could part of the raspberry color in the back as well. The figure was dressed in shades if yellow and black boots. Lightly tanned skin with a cross scar on the right side of his face. It was the guy from yesterday evening, the one who dug his nails into my shoulder. "Scar Face." I hissed as I attempted to block with my bow.

"My name is IV, not Scar Face." He pushed the bow back slightly with a couple of fingers as he was looking at me. "Remember that the next time you see me." he whispered slightly in my ear. I was backing away. What the hell was he doing here?!

"Well that was an opposite reaction to what I originally thought." He raised an eyebrow at me. I had a strange feeling he was eyeing me and it made me shiver. "You would have been a darling thing if you weren't such a tomboy of a girl." A sharp smirk came across his face.

"Are...Are you belittling me?!" I hissed at him since he just changed the subject. He then shrugged. "Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't, princess." The smirk remain unchanged. I wanted to slug him.

"Go away." I demanded. My heels could feel no ground underneath them as I was at the edge of the koi fish pond. "You are not to come here!" I shouted and swung the bow in my hand at him. He dodged it swiftly and somehow managed to closer to me. My balance on edges has always been horrible and I began to sway. A hand then grabbed me by the wrist and was pulling me away. It was the same rough hand, but it was acting gentle this time.

...

"You'll catch cold if you fall in there." IV said. Damn instinct, he thought. He didn't want another girl hurt after what happened a year ago with a girl that looked similar to her. IV glanced down at her arm and noticed goosebumps. 'She's probably just wearing this old outfit. She definitely would have gotten sick easily this way.' he thought.

"Leave me alone..." she shivered slightly, even though his hand was warm on her bare wrist. She was thin, yes, but she was certainly strong enough to break his grip on her. "Quit calling me 'princess' and get out before I call―!". She was then shushed by IV, his hand over her mouth.

"Fine, I'll leave. I'll leave." She felt him remove his hand and watched as he backed away and disappeared from sight. "And don't ever lay eyes on me ever again, you complete jerk!" she shouted at him. 'Ooh that guy gets on my nerves.', she thought.

"God, what an annoying girl." IV mumbled as he walked back home. He felt that he was somewhat successful in confronting her, but wasn't completely satisfied with the result.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

"There you are, IV!" III then arose from his seat as his brother returned. "I was a bit worried that something might have happened to you." It was clear that he was setting up late night drinks for everyone.

"Whatever." IV replied as he slouched over to the well-made couch in the penthouse. He decided to sleep everything off in a bit.

"Where did you go?" III asked as he began to pour decaffeinated coffee for his brother.

"Y'know. Here and there. Nothing really." he mumbled in response as he sipped the now served hot drink. His gaze was fixed out the window again, wondering if he got underneath the girl's skin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh glorious morning for a Sunday!" I stretched my limbs after a night's sleep. My attitude had changed from the night before.

"Not now, Momo. Don't think of that jerk." I murmured to myself as I started to change out of my pajamas. I slipped on my lavender and black top and then a pair of semi-frilled shorts that matched with it with a pair of dark colored socks that went with my dark running shoes. This was my usual and very casual outfit for weekends when I didn't have school. Kiki was circling me with anticipation, wondering where I was heading out to.

Technically, I was heading out to see Sayuki. We were to go look for some things before I was to work later today. Now with myself dressed and shoes on I was going towards the kitchen to grab myself something portable on the way to search for her in the city. I decided to fix myself a bit of raspberry jam on toasted bread to start out with.

As my bread slice was in the toaster I carefully placed a new blank book in my purse. I just felt like writing something today.

CHACK! My toast popped up from the spring in the mechanism as I snatched it with a napkin. Spreading the fruity substance on my quick breakfast I then close the lid of the jar an ran out while tossing the jam-covered knife into the sink.

"I'll be back, Kiki!" I declared and rushed out the door. All Kiki did was bark at me as a response.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

I yawned a bit as I bit into my toast. The time was a bit past eleven. Where was Sayuki, and was she late?

"Oh! Momoya?" Surprised, instead of taking another bite of bread, I bit my tongue and a bit of jam got on my nose. 'G-G-God! My poor tongue!' I shrieked in my mind. My hand slid over to my mouth to cover it as I stood up. I was about to give this guy a piece of my mind!

It was III, his twin pink curls swayed a bit in the breeze. He was at least 6 yards away from me. His fingertips were against his mouth.

"O-Oh my. I didn't mean to startle you, Momoya." he then broke the silence. My anger melted away and I grabbed the napkin from earlier and rubbed the jam onto it but it made it look like I had a red nose.

"Well, look who the clown is today." I almost jumped. Hot breath was against my ear as well as the sickly sweet tone. "Eating peasant food, princess?"

"IV, cut it out." I muttered.

"Can't cut it out, princess. It'll grow right back." From this, I could practically hear him grin. "I see you remembered my name."

"And yet you're not calling me by my actual name." I hissed with a glare.

"Nii-sama, don't be so informal." III responded, his posture changed as he almost pulled me away from his brother. "I'm sorry if my brother is causing your frustration."

I was staring intently at IV. It was more of a cool, straight look than an actual stare. That was when he pulled on the fake smile.

"Why, yes, I apologize, dear."

"Save your sweet talk." I snapped. He then started to poke my cheek a bit with an index finger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I then pretended to snap at him like a piranha. He then pulled his hand back.

"Stick that finger in my face again and I can't guarantee what'll happen to it."

"My my, I see we're quite lively today." he then stated. III gave his brother a displeased look. He was acting strangely today. I then got up from my seat to smooth out my pants. "Shut it, jerk." I mutters under my breath and I finished eating my jam-covered toast.

"Momo!" A vision of orange came running over. That vision happened to have peridot hair in twin braids. Sayuki had come to my rescue, hurray!

"Sayuki, did you sleep in again?" I asked. She laughed a bit. "Sorry about that!" Sayuki replied.

"Who's this kid?" I flashed a cold look over at IV. "No rude comments from the peanut gallery." I hissed.

"Ha ha. Very funny, princess."

III then stepped forward. "Hello, Umashiro-san." he then greeted with a smile. Sayuki looked over and waved. "Hi, III!" she greeted happily.

"I asked a question." IV stated in his sickly sweet voice. It was sounding as if he was being polite.

"And I'll answer that. God, you can be quite an ass." I hissed. He smirked a bit. Sayuki then looked past me and then over at him. Her grey eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"Oh...Oh my gosh! Momo, do you know who this is?!" She scurried over to him and was looking at IV in awe.

"Yeah. That's an ass-hat." I mused. I think III cracked a grin at my comment.

"No! This is IV! In person!" Sayuki's eyes were sparkling some more.

III was looking over at me. "So...what's so important about him?" I asked, pursing my lips together.

"I just so happen to be the Asia Champion." IV sneered over at me. I rolled my eyes and gave a smirk of my own. "Oh no, whatever will I do?"

I felt something brush against my shoulder. It was III's hand. "You didn't know?" he then lowered his voice to me. As a reply, I shook my head. "Because of his status, many girls awe and squeal over him and, well... Umashiro-san is displaying that."

"I see." I mumbled. "Ha ha, I'm pretty much immune to you and your charms, IV."

"What was that, princess?"

"She said nothing, Nii-sama." III rested his hand on my shoulder. My brows were furrowed because of that bastard of a brother III has. I was happy until IV showed up.

"Wait, you're IV's brother, III?" Sayuki blinked in astonishment. She realized this a couple minutes after. III nodded, his twin curls bobbed a bit. "Oh wow! I bet your talents are like IV's~!" she practically squealed.

"W-Well not really." III faintly blushed and laughed a bit. "You must be!" she urged. "Duel Momo!"

"Wait WHAT?!" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious, Sayuki?" I didn't want to. Yesterday was a tough one for me and I didn't want to experience it again. Plus, that jerk was there.

"Yes, why don't you, Princess?" IV's smirk was starting to annoy me. Should I punch his lights out? Or should I pinch his cheeks? I had to admit that both ideas were tempting.

"I don't know. Why don't you, IV?" I smirked. "Afraid to be beaten by a girl?" Getting a rise out of him was my only goal for the moment. He's done it to me already so it was finally time for some payback.

"I think you're the one who should be afraid, Princess." His expression suddenly grew flaming hot. Sayuki shook her head.

"Momo, you'll end up losing to him."

"No I won't." I rolled my eyes. Me losing was highly unlikely.

"Well now," IV stepped closer to me. I felt his thumb rest on my chin, his forefinger on the bottom for support. "Let's make this interesting, Princess. If I win, you become my servant. And you would do whatever I say." His face was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It tickled.

"Fine then. If I win...you are to call me by name, without stupid little pet names."

"But I say them with the kindness from my heart." He pretended to look hurt and gripped my chin a tiny bit. My eye twitched from the action. He gave a leer, I gave a scowl.

"Wow, Battle with Facial Expressions!" Sayuki snickered. I rolled my eyes again. "Whoops! Didn't mean to make you mad, Momo."

"Fine. If it's a Duel against IV you want then that's okay by me."


End file.
